


What's with the M76

by Zanthe (zanthe)



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthe/pseuds/Zanthe
Summary: Shulk has a lot of questions.





	What's with the M76

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to write more little drabbles with Egil, but I'm more an artist than an author, so we'll see if this ends up being part of a collection, or just one thing.

  "So how exactly are mechon built?" Shulk asked, peering over the rail to look down at the molten metal that the Central Factory churned endlessly. A gust of hot air to the face made him lurch away, coughing, and Egil rolled his eyes.

  
  "They are forged here, in the factory. The Bionis creates a supply of ether by pulling it out of the atmosphere, the Mechonis drains that ether, and uses it to keep its furnace operational." Egil gestured at the vast pool of magma, "The Mechonis is as alive as the Bionis, and for as long as we Machina have existed, this supply of metal has never run out. The metal is poured into molds, which the Mechon are then constructed with." They walked deeper into the factory, Egil having to stop at control panel to turn lights on every now and then, as the mass production of Mechon had been ended months ago.

  
  Shulk looked around curiously, there were unfinished scraps of Mechon everywhere, and the eerie silence unsettled him. "What would happen if there was too much magma for the Mechonis to store?"

  
  That seemed to make Egil think, maybe it hadn't happened before. "I... am not sure," the Machina started slowly, "It would probably be vented out, but I've never seen the magma go above a certain point. The Mechonis might simply stop creating metal when it reaches that point." That made enough sense, and Shulk nodded, picking up a shard of an M76's appendage, which was laid out near-perfectly, but not yet put together.

  
  "Another question," the Homs measured his words carefully, "why did you, er, name that specific Mechon Moist of all things?" He stared up at Egil, who frowned.

  
  "Why are you asking this? Did you run out of interesting questions?" He wasn't making eye contact.

  
  "Why are you evading the question? Why did you name it Moist?" Shulk pressed, all traces of hesitation gone. Egil's frown turned into a scowl, and he turned away, shaking his head as if trying to sort something out.

  
  "I was... drunk." He finally answered.

  
  Shulk grinned, "is that why one's named 'offensive diary' too?" Egil flicked his forehead, and they continued their trek through the factory. "I didn't know Machina could get drunk."

  
  "I didn't know Homs could be such little pests."


End file.
